A Friendship So Deep
by Strawberry White Tiger
Summary: Final year at Hogwarts is filled with Secrets; friendship and death. Can The Marauders, Lily, Faila and Ayame balance their school work and social lives so they can save themselves? and everyone else? Pairings not decided. Rated T for Language.


Disclaimer: - I dont own harry potter but i do own the odd character ^_^

Hope you like it x

* * *

**Chapter1- Felina Daciana Sinopa Tanith Arlette Llwave**

"Oi Llwave, hand me the knife would you," a tall dark haired 7th year sighed.

"Whatever you say Black but you know this potions lesson is unbelievably boring. Maybe we should, you know, liven it up a bit," A short 7th year with waist length black hair grinned wickedly while passing him the knife.

"And how do you propose we do that Faila?" Replied Sirius who looked up and completely forgot about the potion they were meant to be working on. "Prank the Slytherins? Set Professor Slughorn's desk alight..."

Cutting him off she sighed, "God Sirius, think original and anyway we did that last year." She grinned again and started talking exceptionally slowly. "We need something new, a new year, new pranks, understand?"

Sirius stood there nodding his head but still looked confused. "But what are we going to do? For once I can't think of anything."

Pushing herself up onto the desk next to their cauldron she aimed her wand at a one of the desks on the other side of the room and....

She felt someone bash into her from behind but before she could turn around the spell was released. "Oh shit."

"Detention and 10 points from Gryffindor Miss Llwave!" Professor Slughorn practically screamed, his face looking like it was about to explode.

"And since you find it so amusing Mr Black you can join her."

Sirius immediately stopped laughing but his mouth hung open flapping like a goldfish.

* * *

"This is so your fault Llwave," Sirius muttered. They had been instructed to clean not only the mess Faila had created but also the rest of the potions room with only a cloth and a bucket of water.

"No it isn't. If I remember correctly, Peter bashed into me and you were the one that couldn't stop laughing Sirius Orion Black. I think you brought it upon yourself."

"I wouldn't have been laughing if you hadn't made that Hufflepuff's robes turn into a Venus flytrap which nearly ate the poor boy before trying to snack on the rest of the class, Felina Daciana Sinopa Tanith Arlette Llwave"

"Oh lovely pick on the girl with the strangest names, I'll admit that wasn't meant to happen." She threw her cloth at him.

"What on earth are you talking about Felina Daciana Sinopa Tanith Arlette...?"

"Call me that again and I'll use the vanishing spell on you," She warned with her wand dangerously close to his pants.

"Ok ok I get it," Sirius replied hurriedly, throwing his hands up in a sign of defeat while eying her wand closely, "just get that thing away from me," she cocked her head and gave him a look. "Faila."

"Glad we got that straight," She replied grinning. She pocketed her wand and turned back to scrubbing the floor as if nothing had happened.

"Are you sure, because I was just thinking about how nice Prongsie's ass was..."

"Well if that's how you feel Sirius I'll make it easier for you." She grinned evilly.

"What are you on about Faila...Don't you dare point your wand at me..."

"Evanesco"

"OI!"

* * *

"We're baaack!" Faila sang as she entered the common room where James, Remus and Peter were sitting on couches talking while Lily was sitting on the floor finishing her assignment.

"Joy."

"Don't be like that Lily, you know you love me really." She tackled Lily and her potions book hurled into the air and hit Peter in the face. "Whoops, sorry about that wormtail."

"You alright Padfoot? You look a bit pale," James asked as his best friend walked over to them slowly and stood behind him glaring at Faila.

"Don't worry about him he's just upset because his bulge is gone," Faila responded. "He wouldn't stop flicking soap suds at me."

Lily looked utterly shocked and alarmed, whereas the boys were all roaring with laughter.

"Give it back Llwave," Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"Why?"

"B...because I...I need to go to the loo," He finished still glaring at Faila but was red-faced with embarrassment.

There was a short silence. Suddenly the entire group burst out laughing while gaining strange looks from the other students around them adding to Sirius' embarrassment.

"I'm serious!"

"Yes, yes you are," Faila chocked as she laughed and had to grab onto the arm on the nearest couch for support. Sirius glared at her and she eventually stopped laughing. "Alright I'll give it back," She muttered the counter-spell and straight away Sirius ran off to the common room loos.

He came back to find everyone still laughing at him so he stormed straight up to the boys dorms, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Oh come on Sirius you can't stay mad at me forever, it was just a bit of fun," Faila cried at breakfast the next morning. No matter what she did Sirius ignored her which was impressive because one of her attempts was to charm the sausages and bacon to dance. "I've already apologised about 1 million times already. What do you want me to do!?"

Sirius stayed quiet, ignoring her while he ate his breakfast before getting up abruptly and knocking her backwards onto the floor. After saying goodbye to everyone except the girl on the floor he quickly left the great hall.

"Bloody ignorant git," Faila said rubbing the back of her head while getting up. "I'll get him to talk to me yet," She ran off after Sirius.

"Typical, could those two get any more stubborn?" Lily asked no-one in particular whilst shaking her head.

"Oi Moony, I bet 10 sickles Sirius is talking to Faila by lunch."

"Heh Prongs, do you think it will take that long I'm betting he is by charms."

"You're on."

Lily just shook her head. "Boys"

* * *

"Where could that stupid git have gone now?" Faila asked herself as she wandered down another corridor. As she turned the corner she bumped into a group of familiar faces.

"Llwave," came a familiar deep voice.

"Oh hello Reggie," Faila replied carelessly. Regulus took a step forward. Behind him four more boys stepped out from the shadows. "Severus, Dolahov, Prewett, Rodolphus." She nodded her head as she said their names.

The 5 boys remained silent, while Faila resisted the urge to laugh.

"Erm...So what's up?"

Regulus took another step forward and backed Faila into a corner. "The dark lord is rising and he will be more powerful than any other wizard."

"Sigh, that's nice and I use chocolate and strawberry shampoo. Your point?"

"You dare to mock the dark lord!?"

"Whatever Reggie."

"Why you!" Regulus pulled out his wand "Cruti…"

"Defodio!"

As he fell to his knees clutching his wounded arm Faila pulled out her wand and made Prewett and Dolahov fly into the wall. Severus and Rodolphus stared at their limp figures and disappeared down the corridor followed closely by Regulus.

"Faila!" Sirius shouted running towards her. "You alright?"

"Oh so it takes your little brother trying to use an unforgivable curse against me for you to talk to me does it?!" She swung her bag over her shoulder and stormed off.

"Hey Faila I just saved your bloody arse back there!" Sirius cried as he walked after her trying to catch up. Which didn't take long as his legs where much longer than hers. "Would you stop being so moody!"

"Me moody? Moody is where you don't talk to someone who is supposedly one of your best friends and knocking them over because of a little fun. So how the hell can you call me moody? Take a look at yourself!"

"Eh heh, were gonna be late for charms at this rate."

"Do I look as though I care?"

"No?"

"Race you there!" Faila cried as she ran off ahead leaving a confused Sirius behind her.

"Oi! Faila wait up!"

"Faila since when do you rush to lessons?" Sirius whispered to her as they walked to their seats.

"Felt like it." She grinned as she tripped him up and he fell flat on his face.

"10 points from Gryffindor!" Professor Flitwick shouted from his perch at the front of the room.

"Nice Lwavva." Sirius said as they both looked over at Lily who was glaring at them. 'If looks could kill.' He winced "Real nice."

* * *

Hope you liked it the second chapter should be up soon so please RxR constructice critisism is welcome and so are ideas ^_^


End file.
